Batman (Wrath of the Gods)
|} "I... am Batman." Batman is a playable character in Injustice: Wrath of the Gods. He is classified as a Gadget User. His Batcave is featured as a Stage within the game. 'Biography' ---- Batman is the superhero protector of Gotham City, a man dressed like a bat who fights against evil and strikes terror into the hearts of criminals everywhere. In his secret identity he is Bruce Wayne, billionaire industrialist and notorious playboy. Although he has no superhuman powers, he is one of the world's smartest men and greatest fighters. His physical prowess and technical ingenuity make him an incredibly dangerous opponent. He is also a founding member of the Justice League and the Outsiders. Aversion Batman took no time in joining the Aversion as soon as he got shifted into the alternate world. He appointed himself leader of the Aversion and took it onto himself to be the one to stop the Idols. 'Injustice: Wrath of the Gods' ---- *Chapter 1: Batman''' ' The scene opens up with '''Martian Manhunter', Zatanna, Static, Flash, Superman, and Wonder Woman chasing villains who are doing evil deeds for Lex Luthor. Batman is appointed with Superman to find where Luthor is and find out what he's meaning to do. Along the way, he is distracted when he sees Cheetah stealing diamonds from a local jewelry store. There he fights and defeats her. Green Lantern flies in and takes her away. Superman decides that they should split up to find Luthor and Batman agrees, he sees Luthor running inside a large warehouse but as he runs to get him a vine pops out and trips him and out appears Poison Ivy. Batman fights and defeats her and throws her against a building knocking her out. He finally catches up to Luthor, there he's firing missiles at Batman trying to get him out of the way. Batman avoids them and approaches Luthor. They engage in a fight with Batman winning. Batman grabs Luthor and holds him up, then interrogates him. Luthor laughs saying "Everything will be answered soon enough." The aforementioned heroes run in to the scene and as Batman releases Luthor to talk to them, he disappears. Batman blames himself for Luthor's escape. As the heroes are about to leave, a ringing noise is heard and Wonder Woman goes to find where it is. Unbeknownst to her, there is a large bomb planted in the middle of some large crates. She activates it, blowing up the warehouse and teleporting the heroes to the alternate dimension. Nightwing, Starfire, Hawkgirl, and Black Canary run in the scene only to find their friends and fellow heroes gone. WIP 'Powers and Abilities' ---- *Indomitable Will *Intimidation *Interrogation *Peak Human Conditioning *Peak Human Reflexes *Peak Human Endurance *Master Acrobat *Master Martial Artist *Weapons Master *Genius-Level Intellect *Polymath *Master Detective *Master Tactician and Strategist *Escapologist *Multi-Vehicular Driving Skills *Tracking *Master of Disguise *Expert Mechanic and Vehicular Driver *Peak Human Strength 'Intro/Outro' ---- INTRO: ' In the shadows, a cape is seen shrouded over a figure. The cape opens and bats fly out revealing Batman. He gives a killing stare at the opponent and stands in his battle stance. '''OUTRO: ' Batman shakes his head, as if disappointed. He uses his grappling hook and fires it into the sky. Afterwards, he is seen overlooking Gotham City. '''Gameplay ---- Throw FORWARD THROW: Batman tasers the opponent, attaches a bat-grenade on their chest and ducks as the opponent gets pushed away. REVERSE THROW: Batman throws a smoke batarang on the ground as he jumps over the opponent. He then attaches a bat-grenade on their back and ducks as the opponent gets pushed away. Character Trait ENHANCEMENT BELT: Batman presses a button on his utility belt increasing his attack damage and speed. Super Move REVENGE OF THE NIGHT: ' Batman throws a smoke batarang on the ground, temporarily blinding the opponent. He wraps them up with a rope and punches them three times. He backs up and throws a freeze batarang. He then does a backflip and throws his bat-grenades at the opponent's feet causing an explosion. 'Ending ---- "Defeating the Idols took Batman's identity to the next level. People of Gotham City and Metropolis, both looked up to him as their savior. Gaining wealth and support gave Batman exceptional opportunities to do the best thing for his cities. He devised a plan to lower the crime rate in both Metropolis and Gotham. Being successful, the people of his cities put Batman on a pedestal leading him to quit being a superhero and rather their leader." '' 'Quotes' ---- Story Mode *"This Idolatry, it's bullshit and it must be stopped."'' *''"You're no idol, you're a pathetic lonely man."'' *''"Step away from that remote, Barry."'' *''"You lost my love when you left me. You lost my respect when you joined them."'' *''"I expected more from you, Luthor."'' *''"Honestly thought you could beat your mentor? I taught you all those moves. My moves."'' *''"This stops. Now."'' *''"It was my responsibility to lead them. Doing that, I failed."'' In Game *''"Ready for seconds?" -Occasionally after throws on various Characters'' *''"I'll do it again." -Occasionally after throws on various Characters'' *''"Are you scared yet?" -Occasionally after throws on various Characters'' Post Round Taunts *''"And stay down."'' *''"Get back."'' *''"Had enough?"'' *''"Try again."'' Wagers During his clash, Batman charges at his opponent before jumping and divekicking at them *''"I scare you." -Clash with any Character'' *''"I can see your fear." -Clash with any Character'' *''"I... am Batman." -Clash with any Character'' *''"Feel the Dark Knight's wrath!" -Clash with any Character'' *''"Stop this madness." -Clash with any Idolatry member'' *''"Wrong side, wrong choice." -Clash with any Idolatry member'' *''"Give it a few more years." -Clash with younger Characters'' *''"Brute strength alone won't help you." -Clash with any Power User'' WIP 'Costumes' ---- Default Batman wears a gray metallic suit with the bat symbol inside a gold oval across the middle of his chest. He has dark gray gloves and knee-high greaves. He has a blue cape and a blue cowl, both with black highlights. He wears his yellow utility belt with the bat symbol on the buckle. Aversion Batman wears a dark gray suit with the bat symbol across his chest. He has metal gauntlets on his wrists with fins on the outer sides. He has knee-high greaves and a black cape. He wears a black cowl designed with bat ears, and his black utility belt with a small bat symbol on the buckle. This can be unlocked by using an Armory Key in the Archives. Batman Beyond Batman wears his Batman Beyond costume from the TV series. This can be unlocked by beating classic mode on hard with Batman. Classic Batman wears his costume from when he first debuted in the comic book series. This can be purchased for $2.99 on the PlayStation store or 240 Microsoft Points as it is part of the Classic Heroes Skin Pack. This skin pack also comes with Season Pass 1. Flashpoint Batman wears his Flashpoint costume from the comic book series. This can be purchased for $2.99 on the PlayStation store or 240 Microsoft Points as it is part of the Flashpoint Skin Pack. 'Gallery' ---- BatmanCostume.png|Batman's Default Costume BatmanAversion.jpg|Batman's Aversion Costume Batman2.jpg|Batman's Batman Beyond Costume ClassicBatman.jpg|Batman's Classic Costume Batman3.jpg|Batman's Flashpoint Costume Category:Characters Category:CreatedbySwiftasticSam Category:Males Category:Heroes Category:WrathOfTheGodsCharacters Category:WrathOfTheGods Category:Gadget Users Category:Aversion